1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
List of all active parties in the United Kingdom
Overview Here is a list of all the active parties in Great Britain. The main ones have a description like the Conservatives etc. Conservative and Unionist Party (Conservatives) * Political position: Centre-Right\anti-Europe * Leader: Teresa May * House of Commons: 318 seats, down 23 (Rank 1) * Scottish Parliament: 31 seats (Rank 2) * National Assembly for Wales: 12 seats (Rank 2) * Northern Ireland Assembly: 0 seats * London Assembly: 8 seats (Rank 2) * European Parliament: 20 seats (Rank 1) * Local Government: 9,237 places (Rank 1) * 2017 General Election: % Labour Party (Labour) * Political position: Centre-Left * Leader: Jeremy Corbyn * House of Commons: 261 seats, up 23 (Rank 2) * Scottish Parliament: 23 seats (Rank 3) * National Assembly for Wales: 29 seats (Rank 1) * London Assembly: 12 seats (Rank 1) * European Parliament: 20 seats (Rank 1) * Local Government: 6,470 places (Rank 2) * 2017 General Election: Scottish National Party (SNP) * Political position: Centre-left\Scottish nationalisum * Leader: Nicola Sturgeon * House of Commons: 35 seats, down 32 (Rank 3) * Scottish Parliament: 63 seats (Rank 1) * European Parliament: 2 seats (Rank 5) * Local Government: 431 places (Rank 4) * 2017 General Election: Liberal Democrats (LibDems) * Political position: Centre to Centre-left * Leader: Tim Farron * House of Commons: 12 seats, up 3 (Rank 4) * Scottish Parliament: 5 seats (Rank 5) * National Assembly for Wales: 1 seat (Rank 5) * London Assembly: 1 seat (Rank 5) * European Parliament: 1 seat (Rank 6) * Local Government: 1808 places (Rank 3) * 2017 General Election: Democratic Unionist Party (DUP) * Political position: Right-wing\Ulster uionisum * Leader: Arlene Foster * House of Commons:10, up 2 * Northern Irish Assembly 28 * European Parliament:1 * Local Government:104 * 2017 General Election: Sinn Féin (SF) * Political Position: Left-wing\Irish nationalist * Leader: Gerry Adams * House of Commons:7, up 3 * Northern Ireland Assembly: 27 * European Parliament:1 * Local Government:105 * 2017 General Election: :Sinn Féin MPs do not take their seats in the UK House of Commons as they refuse to swear allegiance to the Crown, nor recognise Westminster's right to legislate for any part of Ireland. Plaid Cymru - Party of Wales (PC) * Political Position: Centre-left to Left-wing\Welsh nationalist * Leader:Leanne Wood * House of Commons:4, up 1 * National Assembly for Wales:11 * European Parliament:1 * Local Government:202 * 2017 General Election: Green Party of England and Wales (Greens) * Political Position: Centre-left to Left-wing\ecology * Leader:Caroline Lucas and Jonathan Bartley (job share) * House of Commons: 1 * London Assembly:2 * European Parliament:3 * Local Government:168 * 2017 General Election: Social Democratic and Labour Party (SDLP) * Political position: Centre-left\Irish nationalist * Leader: Colum Eastwood * Northern Ireland Assembly: 12 * Local Government:66 Ulster Unionist Party (UUP) * Political position: Centre-right\Ulster uionisum * Leader: Robin Swann * Northern Ireland Assembly:10 * European Parliament: 1 * Local Government: 87 UK Independence Party (UKIP) * Political position:Right-wing\xenophobic * Leader:Paul Nuttall * National Assembly for Wales:5 * London Assembly:2 * European Parliament:20 * Northern Ireland Assembly: * Local Government:346 Alliance Party of Northern Ireland (Alliance Party) * Political position:Centre\ati-secterian * Leader:Naomi Long * Northern Ireland Assembly:8 * Local Government:32 Scottish Green Party (Greens) * Political position:Centre-left to Left-wing\ecology * Leader: Patrick Harvie and Maggie Chapman (joint leadership) * Scottish Parliament:6 * Local Government: 19 Green Party in Northern Ireland (Greens) * Political position: Centre-left\ecology * Leader: Steven Agnew * Northern Ireland Assembly: 2 * Local Government: 4 Traditional Unionist Voice (TUV) * Political position:Right-wing\Ulster unionisum * Leader:Jim Allister * Northern Ireland Assembly: 1 * Local Government:13 People Before Profit Alliance (PBPA) * Political position:Left-wing to Far-left * Leader:Eamonn McCann * Northern Ireland Assembly:1 * Local Government:1 Political parties with elected county\borough councilors only Residents Associations of Epsom and Ewell Insular localism Keith Lugton 34 Independents for Frome Local issues Mel Usher 17 Liberal Party Centre and local issues Steve Radford 13 Llais Gwynedd (Voice of Gwynedd) Centre-left Welsh nationalist local party Owain Williams 10 Residents for Uttlesford Centre and local issues John Lodge 10 East Devon Alliance Local issues Ben Ingham 9 Derwentside Independents Localism Watts Stelling 7 (+5 parish cllrs) Independent Community and Health Concern NHS & local issues Dr Richard Taylor 5 Democratic Independent Group Center-right, local issues, Eurosceptic. Formed when five UKIP councillors defected over allegations that the leader of the council prevented the reopening of Manston Airport. Ash Ashbee 5 Yorkshire Party Centre, local issues, devolution for Yorkshire. Stewart Arnold 5 Barnsley Independent Group Localism Phillip Birkinshaw 4 Mebyon Kernow (The Party for Cornwall) Centre-left local issues, Cornish nationalist party Dick Cole 4 Guildford Greenbelt Group Green localism Susan Parker 3 Middlewich First Localism James Basford 3 (+5 parish cllrs) Independence from Europe Euro-sceptic party Mike Nattrass 3 Putting Hartlepool First Localism Kelly Atkinson 3 Borders Party Localism Nicholas Watson 2 Morecambe Bay Independents Localism Roger Dennison 2 Henley Residents Group Localism N\A 1 (+6 parish clllrs) British National Party Far-right, Neo-fascist, White nationalist, Eurosceptic party Adam Walker 1 (+3 parish cllr) West Dunbartonshire Community Part Left-wing, socialism and localism Drew MacEoghainn 1 Political parties with elected civil parish/community councilors only #Devizes Guardians, has 11 cllrs on Devizes council, Wiltshire. #North East Party, 9 cllrs on Peterlee council. #Official Monster Raving Loony Party, 7 cllrs. #Pirate Party, 1 cllr; St Athan. Other minor UK parties with no elected political representation This is a list of notable minor parties. Many parties are registered with the Electoral Commission but do not qualify for this list as they have not received significant independent coverage. Politically miscellaneous minor UK parties #4 Freedoms Party (UK EPP) #Above and Beyond Party #Animal Welfare Party #Jury Team, a "non-party party": an umbrella organisation for Independent candidates #Libertarian Party #No Candidate Deserves My Vote #One Love Party #Peace Party #Pirate Party UK #Populist Party, launched after a split from UKIP. #Social Democratic Party #Something New, launched in 2014 with an open source manifesto #Whig Party #Women's Equality Party, non-partisan feminist party established in 2015. The party has 65,000 members. #Young People's Party UK Minor UK left-wing and far-left parties #Socialist Party of Great Britain (1904–present) #Communist Party of Britain (Marxist-Leninist) (1968–present) #Workers' Revolutionary Party (1973–present) #Revolutionary Communist Group (1974–present) #New Communist Party (1977–present) #Socialist Workers Party (1977–present) #Revolutionary Communist Party of Britain (Marxist-Leninist) (1979–present) #Socialist Equality Party (1986–present) #International Socialist League (1987–present) #Communist League (1988–present) #Communist Party of Britain (1988–present) #Communist Party of Great Britain (Provisional Central Committee) (1991–present) #Independent Working Class Association (1995–present) #Socialist Labour Party (1996–present) #Socialist Party (England and Wales) (also main constituent of TUSC; has stood as "Socialist Alternative") (1997–present) #Socialist Resistance (part of Left Unity) (2002–present) #Alliance for Green Socialism (2003–present) #Communist Party of Great Britain (Marxist-Leninist) (2004–present) #TUSC (Trade Unionist and Socialist Coalition) (2010–present) #Left Unity (2013–present) Minor UK far-right parties #National Front (1967–present) #National Liberal Party (1999-present) #Britain First (2011–present) #Britannica Party515253 (2011–present) #British Democratic Party (2013–present) #Liberty GB (2013–present) Minor UK centre-right parties #Christian Peoples Alliance (1999–present) #Christian Democratic Party (UK) (1999–present) #The Common Good (2004–present) #Christian Party (successor to Operation Christian Vote) (2005–present) Minor English parties #Community; local party in the London Borough of Hounslow. #Community Action Party; local centre-left party in Wigan. #Community Group; local party in Doncaster. #English Democrats; campaign for self-government for England. #Idle Toad; independent party in Lancashire. #Lewisham People Before Profit. #National Health Action Party. #People's Democratic Party, a populist party focused on Northern England. #Roman Party. #Wessex Regionalist Party, campaigning for devolution for Wessex. #The Republic Party, based in Pendlebury, Salford. Campaigning for the UK to become a Republic.54 Minor Scottish parties #Communist Party of Scotland #Independent Green Voice #RISE – Scotland's Left Alliance; electoral alliance formed by SSP and former ISG #Scotland Against Crooked Lawyers #Scottish Christian Party – the successor to Operation Christian Vote in Scotland. #Scottish Democratic Alliance – the successor to Scottish Enterprise Party #Scottish Libertarian Party #Scottish Senior Citizens Unity Party #Scottish Socialist Party, a party campaigning for an independent, socialist, republican, Scotland. #Scottish Unionist Party, campaigns to prevent dissolution of the UK. Has strong links with the Orange Order. #Socialist Party Scotland #Solidarity, a split from the SSP in 2006. Minor Welsh parties #Communist Party of Wales #Socialist Party Wales #Welsh Christian Party – the successor to Operation Christian Vote in Wales. Minor Northern Irish parties #Cross-Community Labour Alternative #Fianna Fáil (It is a major party in Ireland) #Labour Party of Northern Ireland #Republican Sinn Féin #Socialist Party (Ireland) #Workers' Party Joke/satirical parties #Al-Zebabist Nation of Ooog #Church of the Militant Elvis Party #Fancy Dress Party Also see #2017 British General election #List of all inactive parties in the United Kingdom Sources *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_political_parties_in_the_United_Kingdom Category:Politics Category:Parties Category:Article Stubs